


The Cupbearer drabble series

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Added one word, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Community: kinkme_merlin, Community: merlin100, Community: prompt_in_a_box, Community: slashthedrabble, Community: writing_game, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, One of My Favorites, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100, because Microsoft Word counted "--" as one word, to drabble #7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin/Arthur half-brother AU drabble series, 10 X 100 words.</i>
</p><p>Everyone knew that the cupbearer title was created to give the king’s bastard a court position.</p><p>Nobody expected the cupbearer to willfully drink poison meant for the crown prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King's Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time this was remixed, but the remixer has left fandom... ;_;

Pain cut through Uther like a sword. Igraine had bore him a son at the cost of her life, but one night’s folly had left him with a bastard.

The dark-haired four-year-old looked nothing like golden-haired Arthur. Uther would suspect deception, but Hunith had left Camelot two months after that fateful night and was never heard of again. Until her neighbor arrived with the newly orphaned boy.

“I could say he’s my nephew,” Gaius said. “Train him to be a physician’s apprentice.”

Uther looked at the boy, eyes blue as a clear summer sky. “Arthur would benefit with a companion.”


	2. The Anniversary

Six months had passed since the boy came to court. Gaius gave Uther weekly reports on the boy's progress, which he acknowledged with a brief nod. 

Tomorrow was Arthur's birthday, and he had purchased a dependable horse with a steady gait.

This didn't explain why he was currently at Gaius' quarters, watching the boy, who gazed back.

“Why do you look sad?” 

He started. This was the first time he heard the boy speak. 

“Mum goes to sleep one night and didn't wake up. Gaius said your wife didn't wake up. Is that why you're sad?”

Uther went still. “Yes.”


	3. The Cupbearer

Everyone knew that the cupbearer title was created to give the king’s bastard a court position. 

Nobody expected the cupbearer to willfully drink poison meant for the crown prince.

Some would expect Prince Arthur to resent Merlin’s existence, or Merlin to envy his half-brother’s lot in life; however, growing up motherless with a distant father, the two had turned to each other for companionship instead.

The king had not approved of Arthur’s quest to save Merlin, but he wasn’t surprised at Arthur’s disobedience. In a way, he was glad that his one-time mistake had provided Arthur with a lifelong bond.


	4. Shared Breath

Merlin was unconscious for their first kiss.

Cradling the Mortaeus flower with great care, Arthur bypassed concerned knights and entered Gaius’ quarters. 

He listened to Merlin's breath rasping in his chest as Gaius mixed the potion in the adjacent room. If Gaius looked guilty when he returned, Arthur was scarcely aware of it. They fed the potion to Merlin and waited. 

"He’d stopped breathing." Disbelieving, Arthur held his fingers over Merlin's nose.

In desperation, and with half-formed thoughts of giving Merlin his soul, Arthur bent and pressed his lips against Merlin's warm mouth.

"Merlin, please stay," he whispered. "For me."


	5. Secrets Under Your Skin

The trees were the vivid red of Arthur's cloak as he climbed a hill that morning. 

Yesterday Merlin had saved Uther and Gaius' lives: one his father in blood and the other in deed. Gaius had almost left Camelot because Edwin held Merlin's secret. 

He exhaled, puff of breath visible against the fog.

He needed to tell Arthur his secret. 

Arthur had always protected him, even after learning his parentage. He thought he was protecting Arthur by not telling him. He reasoned that he wasn’t using it for anything important, but that time had passed. 

_Tonight. He’d tell Arthur tonight._


	6. Stranger

Merlin froze when Arthur announced his intention to elope.

Arthur had been paying too much attention to Lady Sophia, but Merlin had thought it was part of his ruse to avoid Merlin.

Aside from a short-lived infatuation with Morgana, Arthur had never formed an attachment to any noblewoman or visiting princess. How did this perfect stranger worm her way into Arthur's heart _without Merlin's knowledge_?

From Uther's rigid expression, Merlin knew that their guests were seconds away from the dungeons.

"My lord." He stepped forward. "I believe Prince Arthur is unwell. He was clearly not speaking with a clear mind."


	7. Lovers

"Don't talk," was what Arthur said to him before capturing his lips.

 _So. No longer ignoring me then_ , was Merlin's last thought before he began kissing Arthur back.

They shouldn't be doing this; a pyre was the least of Merlin's problems if Uther were to find out. "Arthur, I really don't think we—"

"What did I say about not talking, Merlin?" Arthur breathed out before nipping Merlin's earlobe.

A pleasurable heat started to spread from Merlin's stomach. He just hoped he didn't inadvertently set anything on fire.

_Arthur Arthur Arthur—brother lover prince._

_My lord and king_ , Merlin's mind whispered.


	8. A Constant Strain

"We cannot."

Merlin looked at Arthur's strained expression and let him go.

As much as he wanted to persuade his brother, Arthur needed to struggle over this himself. It might take weeks or months, but in the end Merlin knew that Arthur would choose him. 

When it came to their relationship, Merlin never worried about right or wrong. Arthur had always been his most important person. When they kissed, his mind had shifted easily to call Arthur "lover."

His destiny was to stay by Arthur's side. Why shouldn’t their bodies, meeting in shared pleasure and warmth, be part of it?


	9. The Mask

At first glance, many mistook Merlin as a boy on the cusp of manhood. Merlin facilitated this illusion by wearing clothes two shades too big for his frame. Wide blue eyes and a disarming grin completed the picture of an innocent, unschooled boy. (Village idiot, Arthur would sometimes grumble). 

Merlin's impenetrable mask often unnerved him. _I keep no secrets from you, Arthur, never again._

How does he explain to Merlin that more than the magic, more than the political machinations that the sorcerer set out among Arthur's enemies and allies alike, he feared the mask that encompassed all of Merlin?


	10. Forever

When they were alone, Arthur would ask quietly, "Stay." Merlin would answer _Yes, yes, a thousand times yes._

Merlin had bound himself to Arthur with words, with magic, with every strand of destiny known to man. 

He would offer Arthur a cup of spiced wine on his wedding night, and honeyed mead as bards sang.

He would hand Arthur his sword before every battle, shielding him from harm.

He would shift the balance of the world if that meant he could stay by Arthur's side for another day, another night, another lifetime.

With each uttered "Yes," he pledged himself anew.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/312710.html?mode=reply) | [DW](http://cupbearer.dreamwidth.org) ]
> 
> Read the _Good Omens_ crossover and bonus crack [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1225330?view_full_work=true).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Extras] The Cupbearer drabble series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225330) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho)




End file.
